


A Christmas Carol

by For_Your_Eyes_Only



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, But a larry version, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Just lots of fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Your_Eyes_Only/pseuds/For_Your_Eyes_Only
Summary: Harry and Louis tell their children a bedtime story.(I wrote this in 2015 and it's basically my version of "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens. But with Larry ft. children fluff. Enjoy)





	1. Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I made any mistakes :)  
> -Selina xxx

Harry smiled as he watched his kids running through the big house. "Hazza?", his husband suddenly spoke up, gaining the curly haired mans attention.

"Yeah, Lou?", he replied. Louis took a seat in front of him, smiling widely. "Merry Christmas, Curly. Love you", the older beamed. Harry smiled even wider.

He leaned forward, "Merry Christmas, Boo. Love you, too." The younger man glanced at his kids, before closing the gap between them, pressing his lips against his husbands.

"Daddy! Papa! Darcy hit me!", a childish voice cried. The two lovers pulled back, turning to look at their 4-year old son, Tommy.

The little boy held the back of his head, shooting death glares at his older sister. "What happened, Tommy?", Harry asked, sliding of his seat onto the floor to get on the same eye level as the boy.

"Darcy stole my toy car and when I tried to get it back, she'd hit me!" Tommy sniffled slightly and rubbed his head, "Hurts."

"C'mere, little one", Louis spoke, also sliding off his seat to sit on the cold wooden floor. He opened his arms, seconds later Tommy threw his tiny arms around his dad's neck. Louis hummed and pressed his son a bit closer to his chest.

Harry watched the two, while smiling fondly. He then turned to face his daughter. "Darcy, no violence. Especially not against your brother!", he told her firmly. The small girl nodded her head with eyes fixed on the ground. His expression softened, "Darcy..."

She looked up at him, little tears began to form in her eyes. "Da-Daddy, I-...I'm-I'm so sorry", she shuttered. Harry carefully pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her little figure, pressing her to his chest. She sniffled quietly into his sweater. "Darcy, stop crying. Please baby girl. It's okay...", he whispered, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

"But I-"

"Shhhh babe", he interrupted. He held her for a while, rocking her forth and back, before pulling back slowly. "It's fine, love", he told her fondly.

The 5-year old wipped her eyes, shyly smiling at him. She went back to playing with her younger brother as Harry and Louis went to sit back in their chairs. Darcy and Tommy continued playing with their toys, while the couple watched them fondly.

-

"Tommy! Where are you?", Louis yelled through the house. It was getting late and the kids should be getting ready for bed. Should. Tommy obviously decided to play a round of hide and seek at 9 P.M. just to avoid sleeping.

"Tommy C'mon! It's time to sleep", Harry added as he looked under their bed. Louis searched through the big closet, which -according to Darcy- is full of evil monster, who want to eat her.

The older man turned to face his husband, winking at him before sighing dramatically. "Alright. Harry, I think we should give away Tommy's gifs. The kids down the street would love them", Louis spoke.

The young boy appeared out of nowhere, running towards his parents while screaming. "I'm here! I'm here!! Please don't!!", he begged. Harry smiled, "We won't, promise. Now let's get you ready for bed, shall we?" Tommy hesitated, but nodded slowly.

The three made their way to the children's bedroom, where Darcy was already waiting for them in her green Pajamas. "I'm tired", she whined as soon as they entered the room. "It's ok, Darc. But we have to brush your teethes first, alright?", Louis smiled, lifted her off the ground and carried her into the bathroom.

While Louis brushed Darcy's teethes, Harry helped the four-year old boy change into his pink, dinosauric-printed Pajama. "Let's go brush your teethes", the green-eyed man grinned, standing up straight. He took Tommy's small hand and guided him into the large bathroom.

Harry lifted his son up and let him sit on the sink, then he glanced at his daughter and his husband.

Darcy was sitting on the second sink in the room with a toothbrush between her lips, while Louis stood in front of her and made funny faces.

Harry watched them, smiling before he grabbed Tommy's toothbrush, added toothpaste and began brushing the small boy's teethes.

Suddenly, Darcy started laughing hysterically. "Stop! P-Please stop! Papa!", the dark-haired girl squealed. Harry turned his head, curious about what was happening. Darcy still sat on the sink, while Louis tickled her sides.

The young girl struggled against his hold, she was kicking around to try to get Louis to stop. "Lou, let her breath", Harry chuckled, watching the two fondly. He stopped and Darcy tried to catch her breath.

Louis, who still held his daughter to make sure she wouldn't fall to the ground, turned towards Harry. The two lover locked eyes, smiling at each other.

After a few moments, Darcy broke the comfortable silence. "bed", she whined. Louis chuckled, starting to goof around with his little daughter, while Harry finished brushing Tommy's teethes.

"Alright, let's go to sleep", Louis spoke. They lifted their kids of the sinks, carrying the two tired figures into their bedroom.

"Good night, Darc", the blue-eyed man whispered, kissing Darcy on the forehead. Harry did the same with Tommy, then the two switched places. "Night, baby girl", Harry smiled at the sheepish girl. Louis playfully ruffled Tommy's hair, "Night."

The couple slowly made their way to the door, when Tommy suddenly broke the silence. "Bedtime story!", he exclaimed.

The two lover glanced at each other. "Any Ideas, Haz?", the older man asked. Harry hesitated for a moment, before his face lit up, "A Christmas Carol!"

Louis' smile grew wider. They both made their ways back to their children's beds. Louis sat down on Tommy's bed, while Harry seated himself next to his daughter.

The cruly-haired man took a deep breath, _"Edward's father was dead, to begin with..."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Warning

_Edward's father was dead, to begin with - there's no doubt about that. He was as dead as a doornail._

_Edward Scrooge and his father, Desmond Scrooge, were business partners once. Edward joined their family business at the age of 18, his father taught him everything there was to know. But then Desmond died and now their firm belonged to Edward, who became as stingy and heartless as his father._

_Once upon a time, on Christmas Eve, young Edward sat busy in his office. It was very cold outside and in his office it was not much warmer either._

_Suddenly, a cheerful person entered the office. It was Edward's older sister. "A merry Christmas, brother! God save you!" Gemma said._

_-_

"She has the same name as auntie Gemma!", Tommy interrupted. "Yes, hon. Now psssst", Harry pressed his index finger against his lips to gesture Tommy to be quiet.

_-_

_"Bah!" said Edward, "Humbug!"_  
_"Christmas a humbug, brother!" said his sister. "You don't mean that, I am sure?"_  
_"I do," said Edward. "What's Christmas time to you? You have to pay bills without money! You're a year older but not an hour richer! Keep Christmas in your way, and let me keep it in mine."_

_"Keep it? But you don't keep it," said Gemma, who was a very friendly, young and confident woman._  
_She even tried to cheer her younger brother up and invited him for dinner on Christmas Day. But the curly-haired man said no and sent her away._

_When Edward's sister left, two gentlemen came in to collect money for the poor who had no place they could go. Stingy Edward, however, didn't give the gentlemen any money._  
_"Are there no prisons? Are there no workhouses?" he asked sarcastically and told them to leave the office._

_When it was time to close the office, Edward talked to his clerk, Barbara Cratchit._  
_"You want all day off tomorrow, don't you?" he said._  
_"If that is okay, Sir," she answered._  
_"It's not okay," said Edward, "and it is not fair. After all, I have to pay you for the day although you don't work. But if it must be, I want you to start work even earlier the following morning."_

_Barbara promised that she would; and the two went home._

_The young business man lived in an old house together with his fiancé, William. But William visited his ill mother and only would be back the next day. Edward's mother died many years ago and his sister lived with her husband and her little daughter._

_The yard was very dark and scary that night and when Edward wanted to unlock the door, he had the feeling that he saw his father's face there._

_This was rather spooky, but Edward was not frightened easily. "Humbug," he mumbled, opened the door and walked in. He locked himself in, however, which he usually didn't do._  
_But then he felt safe again and sat down before the fire._  
_Suddenly, Edward heard a noise, deep down below, as if somebody was dragging a heavy cham._

_The noise came nearer and nearer, and then Edward saw a ghost coming right through the heavy door. It was his father's ghost, and his chains were long; they were made of cash-boxes, keys and heavy purses._

_"Who are you?" said Edward._  
_"In life I was your father, Desmond Scrooge."_  
_"But why do you come to me now?"_  
_"I must wander through the world and I wear the chains because I was so stingy in life. I only cared about business but not about the people around me. Not even my family. Now, I am here to warn you. You still have a chance, Edward. But If you don't change, you'll lose everything. Three spirits will come to you. Expect the first tomorrow, when the bell tolls one." When he had said these words, Desmond's ghost disappeared; and the night became quiet again._

_Edward went straight to bed, without undressing, and fell asleep immediately._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo &/or a comment :)  
> -Selina xxx


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghost of Christmas Past

_When Edward awoke, it was still very foggy and extremely cold, and there was no noise of people in the streets. His father's ghost bothered him. He didn't know whether it was a dream or not._

_Then he remembered that a spirit should visit him at one o'clock. So the young man decided to lie awake and wait for something to happen._

_Suddenly, the clock struck one. Light flashed up in the room and a small hand drew back the curtains of his bed. Then Edward found himself face to face with the visitor. It was a strange figure - like a child: yet not so like a child as like an old man. Its hair, which hung about its neck and down its back, was white as if with age; and yet the face had not a wrinkle in it._

_"Who, and what are you?" the green-eyed man asked the ghost._   
_"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. Rise and come with me."_

_The ghost took Edward back in time, to a place where he was a boy. There he could see his younger self playing with other children. They were cheerfully running around the Christmas tree; and although they were poor, they had lots of fun._

_The spirit also took him to a very familiar house. Edward saw the merry Christmas Eve he spent together with his mother, his father and his sister. It was many years ago and it was the last christmas, before his father became stingy and heartless, but there was food and music and dancing and -at this time- everybody was happy._

_Then the spirit took Edward to yet another place. He was older now. He was not alone, but sat by the side of a blue-eyed, young man. William. There were tears in both, Edward's and William's, eyes. "I can't believe she d-died...", his 18-year old self whispered. William sighed sadly, "I can't believe it either. She...she was like a second mother to me."_   
_Edward's eyes widen in realization, that day happened only 3 years ago. It was the day his mother had died in an accident. His father worked in his office, while the couple stayed in their house, crying over their lost._

_"Spirit," said Edward in a broken voice, "Take me back! I cannot bear it any longer."_

_He struggled with the ghost to take him back. And finally he found himself in his own bed again. He was very exhausted and sank into a heavy sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo and a comment. It would made my day :)  
> -Selina xxx


	4. Chapter 4: The Ghost of Christmas Present

_Edward woke up in the middle of a snore, just before the clock struck one again. He sat up in his bed and waited for the second ghost to come._

_And there it was - the Ghost of Christmas Present. It had curly blonde hair, sparkling brown eyes and it wore a simple green robe with white fur. It's feet were bare and on its head it wore a holly wreath._

_The ghost took the young man to Barbara Cratchit's house - a very poor little dwelling. In the kitchen you could see her preparing Christmas dinner. Her three children were cheerfully running around._

_Then Christmas dinner was ready, and everyone sat down at the table. As Barbara had to raise her children all by her own, they were very poor, it was not much they had for Christmas dinner. But still everyone was joyful and you could feel that they all had the Christmas Spirit in their hearts._   
_"A Merry Christmas to us all, my dears. God bless us!" said Barbara._

_"God bless us every one" said her oldest daughter, she couldn't be older than 9. Suddenly, Edward noticed something strange about the girl. Her eyes. They were cloudy and unfocused._

_"That girl", he pointed at her. "What's wrong with her?"_

_"Marie, a very cheerful young girl. But she can only see shadows. cataract", answered the spirit._

_"Spirit," said Edward, who felt sorry for the girl, "tell me if Marie will ever be able to fully see."_   
_"No," replied the ghost, "It would be possible, but the surgery is too expensive."_

_This made Edward very sad, but the spirit went on and took him to his sister's hause. Gemma and her friends had a very cheerful party and played games. Edward really enjoyed their party and wanted to stay for another while but in a second it all faded and he and the spirit were again on their travels._

_They visited many homes in many places: they saw sick people who were cheerful; people in foreign lands who were close at home, poor people who felt rich that day - all because of the Christmas Spirit._

_Suddenly, Edward noticed something strange about the ghost. Two children-like figures were at the ghost's feet - a boy and a girl. But, they looked old and dreadful, like little monsters. The curly-haired man was shocked._

_"Spirit, are they your creatures?" he asked._   
_"They are Man's creatures," said the spirit "The boy is Ignorance. The girl is Want. Beware them both, but most of all beware this boy" said the spirit._   
_"Have they no place they can go?" asked Edward._   
_"Are there no prisons? Are there no workhouses?" the spirit turned on him with his own words._

_The bell struck twelve. The Ghost of Christmas Present disappeared. And at the last stroke of the bell, Edward saw the third ghost coming towards him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo or a comment :)  
> -Selina xxx


	5. Chapter 5: The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

_Slowly and silently the ghost came nearer. It was very tall and wore a deep black piece of clothing, which covered its whole body and left nothing of it visible but one outstretched hand. "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" asked the young business man, "I fear you more than any other spirits."_

_The ghost did not say a word, and Edward was really scared. They wandered through the City and he heard some men talking about a person who left the town._

_Edward knew the men and wanted to find out, whom they were talking about._  
_But the spirit moved on._  
_They next stopped in an area where thieves and liars lived. They had stolen things with them and made fun of the person who once owned those things._

_"Ha, ha!" laughed a woman, "He frightened everybody away from him, even his lover, to profit us when he moved away without his belongings! Ha, ha, ha!"_  
_After that, the ghost led him through streets that were familiar to him; and as they went along, Edward looked here and there to find himself, but nowhere was he to be seen._

_They entered poor Barbara Cratchit's house and found her two youngest children by the fire. Quiet. Very quiet. The noisy little Cratchits were as still as statues. When Barbara and Marie came in, the other children hurried to greet them. Then the two young Cratchits hugged their sister tightly, little tears were streaming down their faces._

_"What did the doctor say?" asked the youngest boy._  
_"It's too late," returned Barbara. "I wish I could have earned enough money for a surgery. Marie, I'm so sorry, dear. You will never be able to see this beautiful world. It's all my fault" she cried._  
_"It's ok. It's not your fault, mother," Marie spoke and smiled._

_Barbara broke down in tears. She couldn't help it. If she could have helped it, her little daughter could see._

_The ghost moved on and took Edward to another place; a room, not very large or handsome, but full of comfort. There was a happy family celebrating Christmas with all their warmth and heartiness. Edward's eyes widen when he recognised William, his fiancé. He was married now and had children._  
_"William," said his husband with a smile, "I saw an old friend of yours this_  
_afternoon. Mr Scrooge it was. I passed his office window; and as it was not shut up, and he had a candle inside, I could see him there. He sat alone. Quite alone in the world, I do believe."_

_"Spirit!" Edward cried, "why would William leave me?"_  
_"It was your fault. You became so heartless and rude towards everyone, even me. I thought it was a phase after your father had died. I thought everything would get back to normal. But I was wrong. I stayed for many years, before I realized that you wouldn't change. You became even worse than your father. It broke my heart, but I couldn't be with you anymore", Edward heard a voice, but the voice was familiar to him, very familiar. It wasn't the spirit who answered him, it was William._

_He watched the blue-eyed man laughing and smiling with his new family as William's words repeated in his head, slowly tears began forming in his green eyes._

  
_"Spirit," Edward spoke in a broken voice, "hear me. I will not be the man my father once was. I can NOT lose William, nor Gemma. They mean more to me than I ever realized. I promise, I will change! Just give me a change. I will live in the past, the present, and the future. The spirits of all three shall be within me. I will not ignore the lessons that they teach. Oh, tell me that I may change my fate!"_

_Full of fear, Edward caught the spirit's hand. But the spirit suddenly changed - it shrunk and faded and finally turned into a bedpost._


	6. Chapter 6: The End of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than 2 weeks until Christmas :)
> 
> (Fun fact: In Germany we celebrate Christmas on the 24th)

_Yes! And the bedpost was his own. The bed was bis own, the room was his own._  
_Best and happiest of all, the time before him was his own, and he could make_  
_the best of it._  
_"I will live in the past, the present, and the future." Edward repeated,_  
_as he got out of bed. "I don't know what to do! I am as happy as an angel! I don't know what day of the month it is. I don't know how long I've been among the spirits._

_"Hallo! Hallo there!"_  
_He ran to the window, opened it, and put out his head._  
_"What's today?" he cried, calling downward to a boy in Sunday clothes._  
_"Today?" replied the boy. "Why, Christmas Day!"_  
_"It's Christmas Day!" said Edward to himself. "I haven't missed it! The spirits have done it all in one night."_

_"Hallo, my fine fellow! Do you know the poulterer's at the corner? And do you know whether they've sold the big turkey that was hanging up there?"_  
_"What, the one as big as me?" returned the boy. "It's still hanging there now."_  
_"Is it!" said the young man. "Go and buy it! I am in earnest. Go and buy it and come back with the man that I may give them the direction where to take it. I'll give you a shilling for it. Come back with the man in less than five minutes and I'll give you half-a-crown!"_  
_The boy was off like a shot._

_"I'll send it to Barbara Cratchit," whispered Edward cheerfully. "It's the same size as Marie."_

_He dressed himself all in his best, and at last got out into the streets._  
_He had not gone far, when he came towards the two gentlemen, who had walked into his office the day before._  
_"My dear Sir," said Edward, "How do you do? I fear I wasn't pleasant to you yesterday. Allow me to ask your pardon. And will you have the goodness to...", here he whispered in his ear._  
_"Lord bless me!" cried the gentleman, "My dear Mr Scrooge, are you serious? I don't know what to say to such generosity."_

_Edward then went to church, and walked through the streets, and watched the people. He had never dreamed that anything could give him so much happiness._

_At noon he walked back to his house. He barrenly opened his front door, when he heard a voice behind him._  
_"Edward? What are you doing?," William spoke, surprised. Edward turned around and saw him standing only a few feet in front of him._  
_"Merry Christmas, Boo." Edward smiled at his fiancé, who frowned and looked simply confused._  
_"Did you just called me 'Boo'? What-" Edward cut him off by stepping forward and pulling him into a kiss._

  
_In the afternoon he and William went to his sister's house._  
_"Gemma," said Edward with a smile, "it's your brother Edward. I have come to dinner. Will you let me and William in, Gemma?"_  
_Of course, she let them in; it was a very hearty welcome and they all had a wonderful party._

_But Edward was early at the office next morning. Oh, he was early there._  
_if he could only catch Barbara Cratchit coming late. And he did it; yes, he did. She was full eighteen minutes and a half late. The young business man sat with his door wide open, that he might see her come in._

_"Hallo!" growled Edward, in his usual way. "What do you mean by coming here at_  
_this time of day? I am not going to stand this sort of thing any longer. And therefore," he continued, jumping from his stool, "and therefore I am about to raise your salary. A merry Christmas, Barbara."_

_She was very surprised, and so were many people who found Edward so changed._  
_He became a better person. To Marie, who got her surgery and soon could admire the world with sparkling eyes, he was like a uncle._  
_To Gemma he was a supportive, lovely brother._  
_A few years later, Edward and William married and adopted two little kids, a girl and a boy._

_It was always said of Edward, that he knew how to keep Christmas well._  
_May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Marie would say, "God bless us, everyone!"_


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff. Enjoy :)

Harry smiled fondly as he watched Darcy and Tommy slowly closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The couple enjoyed the peaceful silence for a while before Louis spoke up.

"Haz, we should go to bed", he whisper-yelled only loud enough for Harry to hear but not to wake the children up.

The curly-haired man nodded, "yeah let's get some sleep." They both stood up slowly and carefully made their way to the door, trying not to trip over a toy on the floor.

They met in the doorframe. "You'll probably have to tell them bedtime stories more often now", Louis teased, laughing quietly at the end.

The younger nudged his husband in the ribs. "Stop laughing", he mumbled but Louis continued. "I said, stop. It's not even funny", Harry pouted.

"Harold Edward, you know I'm only teasing", Louis spoke, sightly giggling at the face Harry made.

Harry's pout slowly turned into a fond smile. "Louis William, you know", he mocked his husband, "I love you a lot."

"cheesy", Louis commented, rolling his ice blue eyes with a smile on his face.

Harry nudged him again as they reached their own bedroom. "Say it back, Twat", he said.

Louis looked at him, "What?"

"Say it back."

"Why would I?", the older man teased.

"I sometimes wonder why I'm still with you...", Harry mumbled.

Louis shook his head in amusement, "Well you shouldn't ask me that, you idiot."

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. The two young men undressed themselves and crawled under the covers.

Louis turned the lights off and they moved closer to each other.

"H?", Louis asked as the younger cuddled closer to him. Harry hummed, closing his eyes.

"I love you more", he whispered. Harry smiled and pressed him closer.

Louis closed his eyes and the two lover slowly drifted off to sleep...

-

The next morning, the couple was woken by two little children jumping on their bed (& them). "Wake up! It's Christmas Morning!! Wake up!", Darcy yelled cheerfully.

"C'mon we want our presents!", added Tommy, smiling widely.

"Kids stop...", muttered Louis, too tired to even open his eyes. Harry rubbed his eyes while he slowly sat up. He nudged his sleepy husband, "C'mon, Lou. It's Christmas."

Louis kept his eyes closed and shook his head. "No, I'm tired!", he whined childishly. Harry grabbed Darcy and Tommy and tugged them under the covers with him.

"Boo Bear, it's Christmas. You have to get up...", He carefully pushed Louis' fringe out of his face, smiling fondly at him.

Louis groaned in annoyance. "Gimme 5 minutes, then I'll get up", he mumbled.

"Fine, but if you don't get up in 5 minutes, I will nominate you for the Ice Bucket Challenge", the green-eyed man warned. Louis nodded against the pillow and drifted back off to sleep.

"C'mon kids, let's cuddle until we have to wake Papa up, then we'll go downstairs and open the presents, alright?", Harry whispered his children. The little girl nodded her head excitedly, while Tommy already pressed himself closer to his father.

A few minutes later, the small boy started to whine. "Daddy, can we now open the presents?", he whispered.

The young man glanced at the sleeping figure beside him, before looking back at his son. "2 minutes and we'll wake Papa up, ok?", he questioned quietly. Tommy nodded as he crawled back under the covers.

And that moment, was the second Harry realized how lucky he was to have his little family. His husband, who he loved truly and deeply, and his two little angels...

_**THE END.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ♡


End file.
